


Warmth

by deadisalive



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Justice League RPF
Genre: Bottom Henry, Fluff, M/M, Top Jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8411344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadisalive/pseuds/deadisalive
Summary: Henry surprises Jason. Jason warms him up.(Because I want them to have sex in Iceland. Really that's all there is to it. )





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta-ed, sorry for any mistakes!

Jason smiles and waves at the people he passes by as he walks off the set. He is greeted with equally cheerful smiles and phrases of congratulations in return. It is wrap day of shooting in Iceland, and hence wrap day of shooting for the film. There is naturally a sense of happiness and contentment hanging in the air, as everyone basks in the feeling of accomplishment. Of course the film is still far from finished – there's still plenty of post production and a lot of stuff that needs to be done, but it doesn’t mean they can’t celebrate now.

Of course a wrap party was already held after the filming finished in London. One that Jason had to miss and he cannot even begin to describe how sad that made him. He has really enjoyed working on the film and gotten to know many great people, and it is unfortunate that he did not get the chance to celebrate and have a good time with them at the wrap party. But it would be a lie to say that it's not one person in particular who makes him want to kick himself for having to miss the party.

Henry. Even just thinking of his name brings a smile to Jason’s face. It’s just – just how Henry is. Really. Jason does not care if this makes him sound like a stupid teenager falling in love for the first time and seeing everything through a pair of rosy lens colored by unadulterated affection – but that’s just how Henry is to him. His smile, his eyes, his everything – just looking at Henry makes Jason taste beauty and sweetness on his tongue.

Luckily, he has had the chance to actually taste it a couple times. Literally.

And that brings him back to being upset about not being able to attend the wrap party in London. Seeing pictures of Henry at the party on Instagram did not help. So when he called Henry afterwards, he made sure to whisper and promise in his deepest voice all the things that he’d do to him they next time they meet. Which hopefully can be soon – he is done with filming and has some time off from tomorrow, so he can go meet up anytime, and really the sooner that can be the better. He texted Henry earlier in the day asking about the other man’s schedule for the next couple of days, but did not get a reply before he had to go into filming. He is looking forward to and hoping for some good news.

As Jason gets close to his trailer he notices there is someone sitting at its door. At first Jason assumes it to be a member of the staff because that is the logical conclusion, but within the next half step he recognizes who it is and by the time his foot hits the ground again, his walk has turned into a dashing run.

 

* * *

 

 

“Ummmfffff!”

Henry lets out a grunt as he is half tackled and half hugged – honestly he’s beginning to think that those might just be the same thing when Jason is concerned – and can't help but breaks out into a smile almost automatically as he identifies his attacker. It was not much trouble sneaking in and getting to the trailer unrecognized; he seems to have the ability to be unnoticed a la Clark Kent when he wants to be, and that is very useful sometimes.

For example, when he wants to surprise Jason by showing up suddenly outside his trailer in Iceland. Preferably he would have been inside the trailer but he forgot about the little detail regarding the possibility that the trailer’s door could be, well, locked. So he had to wait outside and was beginning to shiver a little in the coldness, but being welcomed like this made it all worth it. He turns towards Jason, a slightly difficult task due to still being hugged tightly, and gets ready to answer the questions of “why are you here”, “how did you get here” and “when did you get here” that he can read on Jason’s face. But at the last second Jason seems to have switched his mind, and before Henry can process what the predatory glint in Jason’s eyes means, in the immediate next beat he finds himself being engulfed in a passionate, hot and fierce kiss.

Kissing Jason always heats Henry up. The man kisses wildly yet warmly, a combination of two characteristics that are part of Jason’s personality as a whole. There is a chase of tongues, an effortless dominance and raw power that is intoxicating and makes Henry weak and wants to give everything he can over to the other man. But at the same time, there is an undercurrent of loving care, a simmering promise of _I will take such good care of you_ , _adore_ you and _cherish_ you. And indeed Jason does. Therefore in the end, Henry never really lasts for long before he finds himself giving everything over.

But not yet, as he grasps onto the last few strings of reason to remember that they are still out in the open. “Wait, we – we should – hmm – get in – inside before anyone - hmm ”

Jason does not break up the kiss, swallowing up Henry’s words as soon as they manage to slip out between their lips. He does however remove one hand from Henry’s waist and uses it to fish out the key in his pocket, somehow managing to insert it into the lock in one try and opens the door, allowing the two of them to stumble inside. And as Jason shuts the door with his foot behind them, Henry feels a rise in temperature both from the physical reason of being inside the trailer, and from the increased intensity of Jason’s attacks, embodying a new wave of eagerness and thick desire. The hand that was previously on his hips starts moving and Henry moans as it kneads and pinches, and the other hand returns too, surrounding him in an embrace that never fails to make him feel safe and loved.

“So, are you ready to realize what you said on the phone the other day?” Henry asks as they finally break for air. Of course, he already knows the answer.

“Of course. Are you ready to take it?” Jason replies with a smirking expression, one that Henry has gotten familiar with since getting to _know_ the man, and he shivers, this time for a reason completely unrelated to coldness.

 

* * *

 

 

No matter how many times Jason has sex with Henry, he never ceases to feel a sense of wonder and blessedness, and he knows that will remain the case forever. He has absolutely no problem with that. Right now, he is feeling it as he stares down at Henry, beautifully flushed and perfectly responsive as he accepts Jason into him. The tight wetness surrounding his member made it almost impossible to hold himself back, but he tries his best, starting slow and controlled, as he teases and drains the last threads of patience and resistance out from Henry. Finally, as he deliberately misses the spot a fifth time, he receives a stare that is exactly zero percent effective at being intimidating, and hears the wonderful words that he’s been working for.

“Oh for fuck’s sack Jason just hurry the fuck u-”

Jason smirks and thrusts particularly hard, getting rewarded with a deep satisfaction as Henry’s last word is interrupted and turned into a moan. As Henry throws his head back and exposes his neck, Jason does not hesitate to dive in for a lick and bite, eliciting more delicious sounds from the man beneath him. The sofa beneath the both of them also makes a sound, and in the very back of his mind Jason gets a fleeting reminder to not break the furniture – there was that particularly _nice_ incident that left one of his kitchen table’s legs cracked – but really he could not be bothered much with anything other than Henry right now.

Henry is beginning to get a thin sheen of sweat on his forehead now, damping the couple of his black curls bouncing over his forehead, making them shine against the natural light coming in from the window, which hits Henry’s face in such a way that softens the edges and makes him look young and innocent. Jason is caught in a desire to ruin and treasure this picture at the same time, and he speeds up, pounding hard and finding _that_ spot deep inside on every single thrust, using both power and precision and every last ounce of his restraint to not come the next second, as Henry clutches and tightens in response. He moves his hand which has been pushing down on Henry’s chest over to one of the nipples, hard and still wet from earlier when they were taken some very good care of, and tortures it some more. Henry is shaking his head now, no coherent words coming out from his mouth besides “Jason” and “please”, peppered in between a steady stream of oohhh’s and ahhhh’s. This is a state that Jason loves and tremendously enjoys putting Henry in, and is among the promises he made over that phone call. He uses his other hand to cup Henry’s face, and bents down for yet another deep kiss.

Henry kisses back, desperate and shaky and Jason knows he won’t last much longer. He is feeling himself losing control as well, his dick being milked by a velvety warmth that seems to be getting hotter. He goes in deep once more, swooping in and pins Henry down, savoring the heat emanating from every contact surface of their intimately touching bodies. He grinds right _there_ and swallows the loud shout coming from Henry’s mouth, throws the last of his control to the wind and thrusts with pure instincts now, fast and heavy. It is not long before he feels Henry’s shudder throughout his entire body, and the very same second a hot wetness spills in-between their stomachs, Jason roars and bottoms as deep as he can while his own orgasm comes over him.

The world is temporarily washed out in a flash of whiteness, but everything comes back afterwards, and this is one of Jason’s favorite moments in the world, because everything that comes to him first is Henry. He feels Henry with his skin, he smells Henry with his nose, and he sees Henry’s blissful face both in his mind and with his eyes. And finally with his ears, he hears himself saying those three little words and Henry saying them back.

He smiles and asks, “How soon do you think you will be ready for round two?”

 

* * *

 

 

Henry does not want to move. For one, being cuddled by Jason is such a nice feeling, and the sound of cold wind whirling outside somehow makes the cuddling even more comfortable, despite the fact that they are squeezed on a sofa, which he is glad did not break bearing both of their weight and some quite vigorous activities earlier. Secondly, he doesn’t think he can move much even if he tried. At least he should not be too sore the next day, thanks to all the hard training and workouts at the gym. So Henry burrows his head into Jason’s shoulder and sighs happily, tired and content.

“So you just randomly decided to come over and surprise me?”

Henry nods in reply, turning his head up to look at the other man’s face. Jason smiles down at him and ruffles his hair using the hand from the arm Henry is lying on, while his other hand gently draws circles on Henry’s back. Henry has learned early on that Jason is a man of physical touch and is always showing his affection for Henry through them. Henry has no complaints.

“Well, I wouldn’t say it’s completely random since I’ve actually been planning about this for a little bit. The idea popped into my head when I realized our schedule –” Henry frowns a little bit as he remembers one of the reasons that compelled him to make his decision. He knows Jason doesn’t get that many days of rest next, and he is also a little busy for the next upcoming couple of days, so it would be kind of hard for them to meet.

“Hey don’t pull a sad face,” Jason looks at him with smiling eyes, hand coming up to his chin to tilt his face upwards, and leans down to plant a loud kisses between Henry’s brows. “This was the most awesome surprise ever and I’m glad you missed me.”

Henry would have replied jokingly with something like “Missed you? What are you talking about?” but somehow he is just feeling too… _happy_. So instead he hummed, and chuckles a little bit as Jason uses his beard to tickle him on his face. He feels more than hears the other man laugh as well, a low rumble coming through via their intertwined bodies. His eyelids are getting heavy, and he really ought to try not to fall asleep, after all they are in Jason’s trailer and it’s not like they are guaranteed privacy – wait, did Jason even lock the door behind them? He manages to ask the question out loud before Jason’s resumed caressing on his back makes him forget all the trivial things, and was assured that the trailer’s door auto-locks when it is shut. Makes sense, Henry thinks, as the sweet temptation of sleep gets stronger.

“Sleepy?”

“Hmm. Hmm? Yeah. Hmm. It’s so…nice and warm…”

Jason probably thinks he’s talking about the cuddling. Of course the cuddling is making him warm, but Henry’s not really talking about that. Well, not just that anyways.

He listens to Jason’s heartbeat. Slow and steady. Thump thump thump. And feels a warmth radiating out from his own heart.

“Wake me up within an hour…”

“Yes, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I know it didn't happen but that's why this is fiction. But I just love this pairing so much and somehow where I live finally getting cold made me remember this plot bunny that hit me when Jason filmed in Iceland. Although in the end I guess there was really no reason why it had to be in Iceland...*cough*


End file.
